hanging_with_nathan_2013fandomcom-20200215-history
Tamale
'Tamale Clark '(April 2016 - March 1st, 2018) was a mouse of Nathan's. She seemed to be extremely dependent on company, She was also Nathan's favorite mouse out of the original 3. Before the Videos Cinder was born sometime around April 2016. After coming back from the dells, Heather and Seth left the house with the intentions of getting a rodent for Nathan, whose been wanting rodents for a very long time, when Heather was at the pet store, Tamale was one of the three mice chosen. Tamale was also the last mouse chosen, Jasper & Cinder was already chosen and ready to go. But Heather had the pet guy pick up the mouse house that held the other mice, and Tamale was on top, and Heather said she "couldn't resist" and noted "how tiny and cute she was." Tamale was then immediately chosen without hesitation. Those purchased would be Jasper, Cinder & Tamale. On the Videos On the videos, Tamale was very active, usually seen running around the cage at bullet speed. In the 2017 videos she appeared in, Tamale was shown to be very close with Jasper, She would usually always be seen by her side. Tamale seemed to be very dependent on Jasper. Since the death of Jasper, Tamale's activeness and health has decreased by a huge amount, She seemed to be in a bit of a depression after Jasper's death. And she started slowing down and sneezing a lot more than usual. However, as of 2018, her health and activeness has improved. Tamale passed away on March 1st, 2018. This may have been from the health decline since Jasper's death. Trivia * Tamale was 2nd in command * Tamale can be distinguished by how tiny she is. * Named by Heather & Nathan, Nathan didn't know a good name for her, Heather remembered the original name for her fish "Miller" which was Tamale, which Nathan very much liked. * Tamale's name is pronounced (TA-Male). Poking fun of how people mispronounce (TA-Mali). * Jasper's right hand mouse * Used to be quite active, but that went away after Jasper's death. * Formed a better bond with Cinder after Jasper's death. * Had barely interacted with Ringo. Appearences * I Got Mice (8/30/16) * Rob and Mike Checks Out The Mice (8/31/16) * The Cats Meet The Mice (9/5/16 - 9/8/16) * McDonald's & Halloween Stuff (10/29/16) * Happy 2017!!! (12/31/16 - 1/1/17) * I Found another Rim (Hub Cap) (3/19/17) * Target with Jeff (4/1/17) * Pranking Josue (4/14/17) * Gaming at Raistlin's w/ Ryan (4/17/17) * Beatles Night at The Brewers Game (4/22/17) * The Last Night at Raistlin's House (6/20/17 - 6/21/17) * Jeff Came Back to Town! (7/1/17) * Lake Michigan (7/15/17) * Senior Year Begins (9/1/17) * Adjusting To Senior Year (9/4/17) * Losing Hair & Mike's New Puppy (9/10/17) * A Foggy Day at School (9/13/17) * A New Mouse!! (10/1/17) * Night out in Raistlin's Basement (10/7/17) * A Video on my Cats, Mice & Fish (10/27/17) * A Corn Maze (10/28/17) * A Day with Robert (11/5/17) * My Daily School Life: The Sequel (11/8/17) * 18. What's next? (11/30/17) * My Daily School Life: The Trilogy (12/12/17) * An Activating Time At The Library (12/15/17) * Another Solo Vlog (12/25/17) * Happy 2018!!! (12/31/17 - 1/1/18) * Karaoke w/ Bowling (1/6/18) * Jeff's 20th Birthday Party (1/6/18) * The Return to McDonald's (1/16/18) * Robert Gets His Head Shaved (1/17/18) * The Last Exam Day Celebration (1/18/18) * Horrible Singing in Raistlin's Basement (1/19/18) * A Day With Micheal (1/28/18) * Raistlin's 17th Birthday Party (2/3/18) * Reacting to Older Videos w/ Micheal (2/7/18) * A Nice Day w/ Micheal & Robert (2/13/18) * Trying to Get Robert's Attention! (2/22/18) * Micheal Gets His Head Shaved! (2/27/18) * In Memory of Tamale (3/1/18) * Separating The Babies (4/14/18 - 4/16/18) (Archived Clip) * Graduation (6/9/18) (Archived Clip) Category:Pets Category:Deceased